


Sometimes

by mneiai



Category: True Blood
Genre: Multi, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wouldn't have given Godric such a peaceful ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, when she could no longer avoid the train of thought, Pam wondered if there hadn't been a streak of the sadistic monster still in Godric when he had left Eric. Their parting had been traumatizing, in a way reminiscent of a fleeing army burning the fields and salting the earth, making sure no other could live on the land they were forced to leave.

Pamela was aware she was had been Eric's rebound, had been excited by the challenge of making someone as closed off, as broken as Eric come around. She had made herself Eric's everything in the years that followed her creation, had learned his language and any skill that he could need. She had curled up beside him during the days, pretending like it was she who needed the comfort of a physical presence. She had stroked his mind through their link, letting him know that to her, at least, he was the most important person.

Godric only appeared twice in her lifetime, both times watching her with his muted distain, offended that she still had a spark of life, that she could enjoy the gift that Eric had given her, the one that Eric himself still loved. Her maker could not see this, though, could only see Godric as perfect, not as the tired being sinking into ennui because he had given up the fight.

She couldn't imagine giving up on Eric, even the version of Eric she had, imperfect and caustic, and wonderful. Even the version that returned from Dallas.

If she could have gone back in time, she wouldn't have given Godric such a peaceful ending--she would have ripped him apart, physically and verbally, let him know all the nasty things she had ever thought of him while bathing in his blood. She would have made Eric see how selfish his maker was--how selfish his maker had always been.

He told her the bare minimum, stilted Swedish explaining the events like a news anchor, as if there had been no personal effect. Pam, though, had seen the tension around his eyes, had known from personal experience that even a vampire showed strain after enough tears had been shed.

When he stated he had begged Godric to stay, as if expecting her ridicule, she had shrugged. "I would not have pleaded with you, I wouldn't get down on my knees and tell you not to do it." She'd leaned into him, even with four inch heels not coming close to his height. "I would not have had to--you would not do that to me, or to yourself."

_You are a better man,_ she thought to herself, watching the emotions roiling under his seeming calm.

"In a thousand years, that won't be you--I wouldn't let you become that." She held up a hand before he could read an insult into that. "You're my maker, and I love you, but I'm not afraid to tell you when you're bloody wrong." She pulled his head to her, scraping blunt teeth against his lips. "Also? I'm not afraid to stab you in the back and chain you up in the basement."

It gained her one of those crooked smiles of his, the one that said "if I remember how to do anything but smirk, this would be the moment I demonstrated that." She took it. The next day they were back to almost-normal, the conversation pushed away and the awkward words forgotten for the time being.


End file.
